


I Love You, Betty Cooper

by also_bughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: Post season finale. In which Jughead makes a surprise visit to Betty's bedroom in the middle of the night.





	I Love You, Betty Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> smutty af

After what seemed like only a few minutes, but what was likely over an hour, a sudden burst of cold water forced Betty to finally turn off the shower. It was late, but after everything that had transpired the last twenty-four hours, her mind was too busy to let her sleep. She sighed as she stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel, using it to dry herself off before putting on a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt that was so big on her, it covered the shorts, reaching her mid-thigh.

She padded down the hallway to her room as quietly as she could, careful not wake her parents or Polly, who had been asleep for hours. When she got to her bedroom, she eased the door closed before turning on the lamp on her desk.

Her attempt to be quiet, however, was nearly thwarted as soon as she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed. Thankfully, all that had escaped her was a startled gasp before she recognized the dark mop of her boyfriend’s hair.

Although, after last night, she wasn’t sure if he even wanted that title anymore.

“Jesus Christ, Jughead,” she exclaimed, “how the hell did you even get in here?” She placed her hand over her chest and tried to coax her heart back into beating.

“Your window was unlocked. I climbed up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The first thing the blond girl noticed was that his raven hair wasn’t hidden away by his beanie, like it usually was. It looked wild, strands going every which way, like he’d been raking his hands through it anxiously, which was exactly what he’d been doing. He fidgeted the grey hat in his hands, waiting for her to say something, anything.

She only nodded.

“I tried calling you…I’ve been trying to call you but—” he started to explain himself but she cut him off.

“I’ve been at the hospital with Archie and…” her voice broke, still unable to process everything that had happened. Just a few short hours after Jughead had all but kicked her out of his trailer, she’d gotten a phone call from Archie.

Fred Andrews had been shot, right in Riverdale’s local diner, Pop’s Chock ‘Lit Shoppe. Where she and her friends bonded together in booths over milkshakes and burgers. The one place in town where Betty had felt the safest, most herself.

“How is he?” Jughead asked, genuine worry taking over his features.

“I don’t know. They don’t know,” the blond pushed some of her still-damp locks back and away from her face. “They took him into surgery pretty much when they got there. He’s still on a ventilator. They’re talking like they’re going to take him for another surgery sometime tomorrow.”

“What about Archie?” he inquired, his eyebrows raising.

“He’s scared. Really scared,” she quickly blinked away tears that had threatened to spill over her eyes. “Why’d you come here, Jug?” she asked as calmly as she could, crossing her arms over her chest. She had to work very hard to resist the urge to clench her fists and dig her nails into her palms the way she typically did when she was upset.

She’d promised herself she’d do her best to never do that with Jughead when she’d let him see the crescent wounds that she had embedded into her skin, because for her it was a way of pushing away her emotions. She didn’t want to do that with him. She wanted to be open, wanted to let him see her as she was, the way he’d let her do with him. But as of late, he was making that very difficult.

“I needed…we need to talk. About what happened last night.”

“You’re the one who told me to leave,” she murmured defensively. “I wanted to stay and talk it out but you told me to go.”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he responded, “but you made it out like I was set out to be some sort of crime lord.”

“They’re a _gang_ , Jughead.”

“Wasn’t it you who literally just wrote an entire article about how the Serpents aren’t as bad as they seem? About how they weren’t to blame for Jason’s murder?” he countered. “And besides, it doesn’t mean anything. The jacket was my dad’s. They wanted me to have it so I’d have some piece of him while he’s stuck in there.”

“They’re the reason he’s in there to begin with!” she said, raising her voice as loud as she would dare with her family sleeping in such close quarters.

“No, Betty, I’m the reason he’s in there,” the dark-haired boy tried to retort with equal resolve, but his voice wavered, and his eyes filled with tears that he allowed to spill over unapologetically. It was the first time he’d cried so openly in front of her like that.

The first time he’d cried in front of anyone like that, as far as she knew.

“Oh, Juggie…” her demeanor immediately softened, and she broke into the small amount of space she’d created between them, crawling up beside him on her pale pink duvet. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“He helped cover up Clifford’s tracks to protect me. He confessed to protect me. All of it, because of me.”

“Juggie,” she tried to calm him down, to get him to look at her, but he wouldn’t. She straightened, gently taking his face into her hands, using her thumbs to swipe away his tears. “Jughead Jones, listen to me,” finally he looked her in the eyes, tears still making trails down his cheeks. “You are not responsible for your father. He made his own decisions, his own mistakes. He has to live with those consequences and unfortunately, so do you. But it is not your fault.” Her own eyes began to well, “He wanted to protect you, yes, but that is only because he loves you, Jug. Despite everything he’s done, he loves you. If you want to keep the Serpent jacket, or hell, even if you wanted to join them, so that you would have some connection to your dad, none of it means anything unless you understand that. You have got to get it out of your head that nobody wants you, or that you aren’t deserving of the love you receive. You are worth every bit of it, Juggie.”

He looked at her, searching her eyes to make sure she meant what she said. “Am I, though?” he asked, “Do you mean what you said last night at the trailer? That you…” his voice trailed off, afraid of her answer.

“Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?” she asked, smiling softly through her tears.

“Well, I’d hoped,” he smiled back, before cupping her cheek in his hand and bringing her mouth to his.

At first, the kiss was sweet and gentle, just like most of their previous kisses had been, but it very quickly turned, the burning desire they’d both felt just the night before returning with a vengeance.

Fingers found their way into hair, limbs snaking their way around waists, hands creeping under fabric, feeling each other’s skin. Betty had been so wrapped up in the moment, so wrapped up in everything that was Jughead Jones, she hadn’t even noticed that their positions had shifted until he pulled away, carefully brushing away the hair that had fallen into her face. She found herself back against the pillows, legs spread, with Jughead nestled between them, her knees hitched over his hips.

She smirked, her hands reaching for the hem of his maroon sweater.

“Betty,” he stopped her, gently taking one of her wrists into his hand, “I just…before we do anything, I want to make sure that we’re okay. That you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Juggie. I’m more than fine,” she assured him, stroking her index finger along the line of his jaw. “I want to.”

He smiled, pulling away from her just long enough to slip his shirt over his head, before coming back down, smashing his lips into hers. Their tongues danced together, and her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, tugging and pulling, needy for more of him.

One of his hands wandered up her shirt, happily finding that her breasts that uncovered by a bra, and palmed at them gently, smiling against her lips when she moaned into his mouth. He moved his hands down, to the hem, where he started to pull the cotton up.

“Wait, um…” he opened his eyes, looking down at her to find her breathing shallow and shaky.

“Bets?” he whispered, his voice filled with worry and concern.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him, drawing in a deep steadying breath. “But um…do you think…would you mind if we turned out the lights?”

He wanted to request that they keep them on. Jughead was done being afraid, and he was finally confident in his feelings for her and hers for him, both emotionally and physically, so he wanted to revel in that. He wanted to see her. All of her.

But he knew that she hadn’t gone through the same process of wall tearing he had. Betty hadn’t had the same epiphanies and revelations about their relationship, because in a lot of ways she didn’t have to. She wasn’t afraid of intimacy or being vulnerable in the same way he was; but she was afraid of rejection, for obvious reasons. And she was afraid of this new kind of rejection, a rejection of her body, a fear that she wasn’t pretty or sexy enough to be seen. And while that was the farthest from the truth in his eyes, he didn’t want to do anything that might make her uncomfortable.

Besides, he’d planned on having plenty more opportunities to have sex with the lights on.

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled softly, pecking her lips before pulling away and rising from the bed. He crossed the small bedroom to her desk and carefully switched the light off.

His eyes adjusted as he made his way back to Betty, and he watched as her silhouette, barely made out by the light of the street lamps pouring into her blinds, tossed the t-shirt onto the floor haphazardly. She got up onto her knees on the edge of the bed, so that she was level with him.

He kicked off his sneakers before stepping closer to her. He placed one hand at the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her into him, and they both moaned at the feel of the skin-to-skin contact as their bare chests pressed together.

“Okay, so two things,” the blonde murmured as she peppered kisses along his shoulder, her hands reaching down and fiddling with his belt buckle, “One, my folks are asleep two doors down. So we’ll have to be quiet. Secondly,” she pulled her upper body away just enough so that she could see his face, dimly lit by the lights from outside her window. The nervousness returned to her tone, and he gently traced circles along her back instinctively, “I’ve never really done this before…” her voice trailed off, and he understood.

He smiled gently, cupping her cheeks between his hands. “Me either.”

“Really?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Too busy writing my manifestos, remember?” he joked, earning a small laugh from her. “We can go at your pace. Just let me know if we need to slow down or stop or anything, okay?”

She nodded, craning her neck up so that she could reach his lips and he bent slightly, meeting them halfway. It was as if their mouths were melded into each other, meeting over and over, wet and hot and urgent and _needy_.

Finally, she’d managed to work him free of his jeans, gasping as she felt his hardness against her stomach, only covered by the thin material of his plaid boxers.

She tentatively grazed her fingertips along his groin, and sucked in a breath through his teeth. She smirked against his lips at the reaction, and in a wave of newfound confidence, she carefully reached into his boxers, pulling his erection free of them. Once he’d kicked out of them and his jeans, which had previously been bunched around his thighs, she carefully took his member into her small hand, wrapping her fingers around the base. She gently pulled upward, stroking his length. He shuddered, and the sound wakened parts of Betty she hadn’t ever fully realized.

She had the sudden realization her panties weren’t so dry anymore.

She repeated the ministrations, causing Jughead to have to separate his lips from hers, nestling his forehead into her shoulder, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Betty giggled. “You okay, Juggie?” she teased.

His hands found their way to her backside and he gave it a sharp squeeze, causing her to gasp. “You’ll eat your words, Betty Cooper.” He hoisted her up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips coming together again. They crashed into the bed, panting out breaths in between wet kisses. Jughead placed a hand over Betty’s throat, turning their heads and attacking her mouth from another angle, gently nipping at her lower lip.

_God, she could just get fucking addicted to Jughead Jones’ lips._

His hand moved from her throat, replaced by his lips, and crept slowly down her uncovered torso, finding the soft mounds of her breasts, his next target. He started slowly, gently palming them in his hand reveling in the way it made Betty’s breath quicken. He then focused his assault, rolling a thumb experimentally over the rosy bud of her nipple, smiling against her skin as it hardened against his touch.

He dipped his head down, replacing his hands with his mouth, enclosing the nipple between his lips and sucking gently, before moving on to her other breast, offering it the same attention.

While his mouth remained occupied, his wandering hand moved further and further south, until it found her tauntingly short pajama shorts. He brushed his fingers along it, before brushing his hand downward, stroking her center over the thin material.

She bucked her hips, frustrated by the layers, however flimsy, that separated her from him, desperate for more friction, more direct contact. He chuckled darkly, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of both the shorts and her purple cotton panties, pulling them down her slender legs before bringing his hand back over her center, slipping his fingers in between her folds. She was wet, really wet, and even though Jughead didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder, he did. His fingers slid up and down, carefully rubbing and caressing, looking for her clitoris.

Betty, sensing his struggle to locate the bundle of nerves that she was already familiar with, reached her own hand down and placed it over his. He blushed a bit at his own ignorance, but she just smiled at him, gently guiding his hand upward until his fingers landed over it; it was swollen, and he could feel it pulse with need.

He let his hand settle there for a moment, before he began to move, using the pad of his thumb to slowly circle the most sensitive part of her, immediately earning a desperate little whimper from Betty that was enough to drive him crazy. He quickened his pace, gently slipping a finger into her, and she bit on her lip in a failed attempt to hold back a moan that was just a little too loud.

“I thought you said we had to be quiet?” he gazed up at her through his dark hair, eyebrow raised, lips curled up into a smirk.

She giggled, grabbing hold of his face and bringing it to hers, kissing him soft and sweet and slow, and he moved his hand from her core, moving it to her thigh, gently coaxing her legs further open, nestling himself between them so that his member lined up with her opening.

“Wait,” Betty whispered urgently, her eyes flying open. Jughead bit his lip, trying to hide his disappointment at the thought of her changing her mind.

But when she turned her torso, reaching into the drawer of her bedside table, his disappointment turned to confusion.

“Betty, what the hell are you looking for?”

“Aha,” she hummed, turning back to her original position, holding something between her fingers.

It took him to make out the little foil packet in the dark. He took the condom from her, giving her a questioning look.

“After Polly got pregnant, my mom bought me a box,” she shrugged casually. “Of course at the time, I didn’t know why. And even though she’d absolutely freak if she found out I was having sex, I guess she wanted to make sure if I ever did that I wouldn’t end up like Polls.”

“Well I’m glad she thought of it,” Jughead chuckled as rolled the latex down his shaft, “because I totally forgot.”

Betty laughed too, reaching up to him for a kiss. He granted the kiss, and it was slow and soft, one hand cupping her face lovingly and the other gripping her hip gently, once again re-aligning himself with her entrance.

He pulled away just a bit, brushing away the golden waves that that had gotten strewn about them so that he could get a good look at her face.

“You sure?” he asked, and though his eyes were dark with lust and want, there was that softness in them that she loved so much. She knew that if she said no, if she gave even the slightest inkling that she wanted to stop, he would, regardless of what he wanted. Knowing that made her want him even more, if that were even possible.

“Yeah. I’m 150% sure. Are you?”

“Yeah,” he kissed pecked her lips gently and she smiled into his kiss. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a deep breath to calm the small pool of nerves that built in her stomach. Even though she was a little scared, there was no doubt in Betty’s mind that this was what she wanted.

Jughead reached down in between them, taking his member in his hand and guiding it into her as slowly and gently as he could manage, muttering a quiet “fuck,” as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. The feeling of her around him was almost too much for him to bear, the newness of the sensations of her heat and wetness and knowing that this was Betty Cooper, a girl he loved, made it all so much more intense than it ever was in the quiet moments he’d spent by himself.

She gently stroked his raven hair with her fingers. “I love you, Juggie,” she whispered into the top of his head.

He looked up at her, pressing his lips to hers gently. “It doesn’t hurt or anything, does it?”

She shook her head, smiling at him softly, bringing him back in for a more lustful kiss. She began to rotate her hips against him, coaxing him to move.

He smiled against her, pulling out ever so slowly and then pushing himself back in again. His movements remained slow, but they built up in forcefulness as he went. Each thrust earned a delightfully sinful sound to come from somewhere deep in Betty, and each of those caused Jughead to mutter obscenities. Betty began to rock her hips up to meet his thrusts, and their bodies came together over and over in ways that meant more than either of them realized, their moans mixing in with each other an almost melodic way

He reached a hand down between them, circling her newly found clit, causing her walls to clench around him, and Jughead came undone, far sooner than he’d hoped he would. It was easily one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had, and he had to fight hard against himself for the will to keep his eyes open. He knew she hadn’t seen her climax yet, and he wasn’t about to leave her hanging.

Betty chuckled when he collapsed into her, her hands tracing over the lines of his upper back. “Are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright, Bets,” he smiled, bringing his lips back to hers briefly. “Now it’s you turn.” He began to move down her body placing kisses as he went.

“Juggie, it’s alright, you don’t have to…”

“I want to get you off,” he growled, now between her legs, and her breath to hitched in her throat as she felt his hot breath against her center.

The first kiss he placed was soft, tentative, but it built the anticipation of the ones to follow it, and Betty shuddered, her body falling limp against the soft mattress. He then brought his mouth back to her heat, torturing her clit with soft sure licks. Jughead was gentle, careful -- agonizingly slow. She tried to buck her hips, to arch into in an effort to create more friction, but he placed a hand over her stomach, holding her down. He wanted to build up her desire, so that when she finally got her release, it would be as intense as it could be.

When he felt she truly couldn’t take anymore, Jughead gently pushed two fingers into her, pulling his mouth away from her clit, replacing it with his thumb. He took his hand away from her stomach, and finally free, she ground herself into him.

“I love you,” he murmured, never pulling his focus away from her pulsing sex, watching in the dim light illuminating her from her bedroom window as she fell apart at his hands, “come, Betty.”

And that did it. Betty’s legs shook as the coil that had been winding itself in her belly since he’d first began to touch her came undone, and she had to bury her face into the pillow to keep from crying out. In that moment, she truly couldn’t tell where she stopped and his hand began; she couldn’t think of anything except how good she felt and Jughead Jones.

“Juggie…” she whimpered, gently pushing his hand away from her the aftermath of her orgasm made her so sensitive that even the gentle contact became too much.

Jughead immediately crawled back up, bringing the blankets up around them and lying down beside her on his side, pulling her to hers as well, so that they were nose to nose with each other.  He brushed the hair that had gotten strewn across her face in the culmination of their passion, and kissed her nose gently.

It was a couple of minutes of them lying there, tangled into each other’s arms, before he realized Betty was crying.

“Hey, hey….” he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry, this is so pathetic, I just…” she sniffled before continuing. “It’s just…that felt so good.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked, chuckling softly.

“No, no, it’s just,” she averted his gaze, focusing instead on the lines of his chest as her fingers brushed across his skin, “if I lose you now, it’s going to kill me, Juggie.”

Jughead had no intent on them losing each other anytime soon (in fact as they stood now, he’d be with her forever if he could). But he also knew that this was him, this was Betty and this was Riverdale, and all three of these things were incredibly volatile. He believed, though, that they could eventually work through their issues and really be something bigger than any of it. But, was still afraid of promises he didn’t have complete control over, so tonight was not the night to say those silent promises yet.

Instead, he took her face in his hands, giving her one slow, lingering, soft kiss, whispering against her lips the only thing he was really sure of anymore.

“I love you, Betty Cooper."


End file.
